A New World
by melonlord526
Summary: Wait there is another sky dragon slayer? Why does she look so much like Wendy? Then they get transported to a certain school with a club of handsome boys. This school is in an entirely different world that doesn't have magic. Then a threat is made. How will this all play out? Click to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**_A New World_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Ouran High School Host Club! Just made this for fun._**

**_AN: This is my first story. It's probably bad, but I just thought it would be fun to make. Please don't judge. This doesn't have Juvia in it, but does have Lissana._**

**_(Lucy's POV)_**

"I'm so hungry!" Natsu yelled. We had just gotten back from a job. It was pretty tough, but luckily we had Erza! We finally got back to the guild. Gray opened the door and we all stepped inside. The guild was as rowdy as ever.

"Lucy your back. How was your mission?" a little blue haired girl with a white cat asked.

"Oh hi Wendy! It was great! I have enough money to pay my rent now!" I said with joy, but I was still pretty sad that she had joined Levy's team. Suddenly some wind brushed through the guild as the door was opened. A girl with blue hair in pig tails that were held up by some metal things that matched her bracelets. Her face was warm with a smile and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She wore a yellow tank top and blue pants along with blue tennis shoes. She was probably about 15 or so. She kind of looked like Wendy, but was definitely older than the 12 year old. I looked at her to see if they looked alike, but Wendy was at the bar talking to Mira.

"Hi! I'd liken to join Fair Tail!" She said with enthusiasm. She suddenly froze. Her eyes planted on Wendy who was now eye looked with the girl. Her eyes were tearing up. Suddenly the girl jumped off the stairs and embraced Wendy with a hug, and they were both crying.

"WENDY! I..I..," her voice trailed off.

"Jessi. I'm...I'm so sorry," Wendy's voice was soft. At this point everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching. Everyone was probably as confused as I was. The girl, or I think her name was Jessi finally let go of Wendy and grabbed her shoulders. Her face hardened.

"Wendy, don't you ever do anything like that ever agian, you hear me!" She nodded. I was the first one to speak what was on everyone's mind.

"Wendy. Who is this girl?" I asked. She glanced up and noticed everyone. She smiled.

"Everyone I want you to meet my sister Jessica." My jaw dropped and so did everyone else's.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all!" She spoke. Her voice as soft and gentle as a summer's breeze.

"Si..si...sister?" was all I managed to say.

_**(Jess's POV)**_

Everyone was staring at me like I was a demon. I mean all I said was hi right?

"Wait does that mean you're a dragon slayer, too?" A boy with pink hair asked.

"Uh. Ya I see that you are one also." I said.

"How did you know that?"

"The wind told me. I can tell what kind of wizard each of you are." Then everyone just freaked out. A girl with long white hair whistled and everyone settled down.

"Would you mind explaining yourself. You see we have known Wendy here for several months now and she has never mentioned a sister." She said sweetly. I nodded.

"So I'm Jessica Skyna. Call me Jess, though. I am 15 years old and Wendy's older sister. So I will start from the beginning. When I was 5 and Wendy was 2, our parents died. Then Grandina, the dragon took us in and trained us. Then, after 3 years she disappeared. Then Wendy left to look for her. She only left a note. I looked for her ever since. I began to lose hope about a year ago. I ended up in Magnolia and decided to join a guild. That is why I am here." Everyone looked a lot less confused.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys, but I couldn't bear to speak of the horrible mistake I made." Wendy spoke.

"It's okay! I finally found you and that's all that matters! Wait you still have Carla right?" I asked and she replied with a nod. I whistled. Wendy knew what was coming and she did the same. I saw the pink haired boy seem like he knew what was going on. Soon a white cat appeared by her side.

"Jess! You are here!" The cat hugged me.

"Thank you so much for looking after Wendy for me. Twilight should be coming. She was just exploring." With that a purple purple cat showed up and the white one hugged her.

"You have a cat, too! The pink haired boy exclaimed.

"Happy!" He yelled. Then a blue cat appeared with a green cape.

"WOW! Another cat yay!" The cat said.

"Okay can you guys tell me your names please."

"Oh ya. I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" The blond said.

"Oh cool your a celestial wizard. A powerful one at that I see." I said.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," said a navy blue guy. He was really cute.

"I see an ice wizard cool."

"I'm Natsu Dragoneel." Said pink head.

"Fire dragon slayer. Awesome." I grinned

"I am Erza Scarlet." Said the scarlet wizard. I screamed. Everyone became confused once more.

"OH MY GOD! Your a requip wizard! That is so cool. How many swords do you have?!" I asked. I love swords so much. She just smiled. It just went on like that. Meeting new people and all. After that everyone started to leave because it was getting late.

_**(Erza's POV)**_

This girl I had just met didn't seemed scared of me. Most people were. She asked me how many swords I had. It made me feel happy to know that she didn't care if I looked scary. She thought I was cool. Then people left until it was just me, Jess, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Mira who was at the bar. Her sister Lissana and brother Elfman had already left.

"So Jess. Do you have practice with swords?" I asked. Wendy answered for her.

"Jessi here is the best. Before what happened, she was great at her magic and combat. She was so good at using swords and stuff. I was only good at a little bit of healing, while she had practically mastered healing and combat sky magic." Jess just blushed.

"Wendy that is not true. You are an excellent healer. I will train you for combat. Have you gotten your wings yet?" Her smile was so warm and loving.

"Wings?" Natsu asked.

"Ya. Let me gues Wendy hasn't talked much about sky magic?" We nodded. She sighed.

"Okay. Sky magic dragon slayers such as myself and Wendy here have lots of magic. Because we use sky magic, we have the ability to control the wind and weather. Yeah pretty cool. But when they get really good, they get wings. Sky sragon slayers are actually pretty close to angles. So our wings are angle wings. Which we use to fly with. It is rare, but since it runs in our blood it was easy for me to get mine. Wendy I will help you get yours and for you to get stronger." She finished. I was in awe. Wings? That's amazing. She seems strong. That's when I realized she was perfect for our team.

"Would you like to join our team?" Everyone nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**AN: Sorry about the spelling of Natue's name. I fixed it this chapter. Um I don't really know what else. Hope you like it and please comment. I really wanna know what you think.**_

_**So Wendy has a sister. She is also a sky dragon slayer. Ya pretty much it.**_

_**(Natue's POV)**_

Today we get to see Jess help Wendy with her magic. I can't wait to see the power of a sky dragon slayer. I mean Wendy is great with healing, but not so good with combat. Plus, these cool wings they have that I really want to see. I really want to see if she would be a worthy opponent.

"Okay Wendy you ready?" Jess asked. She nodded. Then Jess pushed buttons on her metal bracelet things that looked really high tech. They also matched her piggy tail things. Anyway when she pushed them two swords appeared in her hands. Erza looked intrigued. Wendy looked frightened along with Lucy. Freeze brain looked excited. She began to twirl her swords. Pretty cool. I wonder if Erza can do that.

"Okay Wendy. Here." She handed her a sword. They began to duel. Jess easily disarmed Wendy.

"Hey! I thought you were teaching her magic!" I yelled.

"Well I said combat. That means when you run out of magic energy you have to defend yourself. Anyway Wendy, don't look so frightened. This is only training. I'm your sister, I won't hurt you. So hold the sword more firm and have a good stance." She trained her with a sword for a good hour. I was getting bored, but Wendy was actually looking pretty good with the sword. She could manage to now disarm Jess. She seemed more confident.

"Okay Natsue it is now magic training alright. Happy?" She asked as if she could read my boredom.

"Aww yeah! I wanna see your magic, then maybe we can fight. If your good enough." I said. She smirked.

"No. We will do this now flame brain! Ready to see some real magic!" She said playfully as she stuck her tongue out. I like her, but only in a friend way. The only girl I like in more of a friend way is Lucy, but I dought she thinks the same about me.

"Okay. I'll go easy on you." I replied. Wendy joined the others as I took her place. Jess was now unarmed with the swords. They were now back to her bracelets.

"Just a warning Natsue, don't get to cocky or underestimate me."

"Alright now I'm all fired up!" I burst into flames, but she didn't seem fazed like most people.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" I yelled. She dodged. I didn't see where she was. Hmm maybe this was more of a challenge then I thought.

**_(Lucy's POV)_**

**__**I felt bad for Jess. She had only joined the guild yesterday. She had got her guild mark on her shoulder. It was sky blue, like her eyes. She seemed so happy to be with Wendy again and now Natsue just goes and fights her. So Natsue threw the first punch, but she dodged it so easily. I was surprised and so was he. He looked confused. She had done a flip and was now behind him. Before he could process what had happened, she attacked.

"Sky dragon wind kick!" She yelled. She did a round house kick in mid air and wind gained around her leg. She hit Natsue in the head pretty hard. He fell. Everyone was shocked. He got up and looked pretty pissed.

"Wow. That actually kinda hurt. You're good for a girl." He smirked. Her face hardened. She looked like she was going to kill him. I mean he was probably joking because of the fact that he still couldn't beat Erza, but I don't think she knew. Suddenly the wind picked up. Wendy freaked out. She looked terrified.

"Wendy what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Oh no. She didn't know he was joking. He's in for it now!" She began to chant. She seemed to put a barrier around them. I assume so the damage is more contained. Then, angle wings grew from Jess's back. They were tinted blue. She flew in the air. Everyone was in awe by her wings. Not just the wings appeared, but she was now wearing a white flowing dress to her knees and was now barefoot. She looked like an angle. Besides the fact that she was pissed. She began to inhale the air.

"Sky dragon roar!" Natsue was hit hit and pushed into a massive crater. He was passed out and lost. She came down to the ground and changed back to her form. She then fell to her knees. Everyone had not expected that to happen. Well except Wendy. Luckily she had put up that barrier or we all would have been hurt. I approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Ya. I'm fine. If I were you I would be more worried about Natsue." She said. Her voice was a little cold and not as cheerful as usual. She didn't seem low on magic energy, just sad. Erza looked quite impressed. Then, Jess walked over to Natsue and preformed her healing magic. He woke up. A smile crossed her face. She extended her hand.

"Good duel, but I won." She smirked, he smiled. Wow he didn't even seem sad. Scary.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Ouran High School Host Club._**

**_AN: I hope you like it so far. I think I will get to Ouran High School this chapter if not next. Sorry for the previous chapters being so short. I'll try to make this one longer. _**

_**Recap: Jess joins Fairy Tail. She beats Natsue in a fight because he mad a sexist joke. Then, she heals him with her sky magic.**_

_**(Gray's POV)**_

So this girl who had just joined Fairy Tail yesterday just beat flame brain in a fight and man did she look hot doing it. When she reached the ground her clothes changed back to normal and her wings were gone. She looked so much like an angel it was crazy. Now she just looks like a regular girl. She went over to him and healed him. He got up and wait is that a smile? Is he smiling after getting beaten? What is he pulling here? Just as I thought when he went to grab her and he punched, but his plan failed. She stopped his punch by grabbing his wrist and flipped him. Amazing.

"You don't learn do you Natsue?" she asked. She began to walk back to us, but she stopped. Her eyes widened. She noticed that Natsue was on fire again but this time it seemed to freak her out. She turned to face him. She backed her face was full of fear. He charged at her and hit her so hard she went flying back. She lay on the ground crying. I looked for Wendy to see what was going on. She was next to Lucy her hands on her mouth and her eyes tearing up. But she looked frozen in place. Natsue was staring at her. he wasn't happy like usual when he beat someone. He looked confused on what had happened.

"What did you do fire freak!?" I yelled.

"I don't know ice face!" he yelled back. Wendy was stuck in place and Erza and Lucy seemed to notice.

"Wendy what's going on?" Natsue asked. But when she looked at him she looked terrified. She began to back up in fear, her body was trembling.

"Lucy go help Wendy, I'll help Jess." I said and she nodded. I ran over to Jess who was crying and her eyes were full of fear like a bad memory had come back. I helped her to a sitting position. All she could do was stare at the ground, she was also trembling like Wendy. I looked over to see her crying into Lucy's embrace. Erza just looked confused and like she was going to strangle Natsue.

"Jess, what's wrong?" I ask in a soft tone. She meets my eyes. I feel like I'm in a trance. Her eyes are just so beautiful. Even if she is crying.

"My parents. They were killed in a fire. My father had gotten me and Wendy out, but went back for my mother. They never came out. When he burst into flames, I don't know why, but it reminded me of that." she said. Her voice was shaky.

"Is that why Wendy was freaked out also?" I asked an she nodded. She then got up and when to Wendy and hugged her.

**_(Erza's POV_**

What just happened. I was confused, but then Gray over to me and told me why they two sky dragon slayers were freaking out. I understood completely. I then told the rest of our team while the two girls hugged.

"Umm... Hey Jess I'm really sorry for that." Natsue said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." She said. But aside from that, her skills were amazing. She was excellent at fighting. I knew she would be a great addition to our team.

"How about we all go back to the guild and get something to drink?" I asked.  
"Ya!" they all said. Once we got back in side, it was as rowdy as usual. Well that's Fairy Tail for you. I walked over to the bar and ordered drinks. We all sat down at a table and drank. We all seemed to be enjoying our selves. Everyone was laughing. Then all three cats came over.

"Hello!" a sweet purple feline said. Happy was now drooling over both Twilight and Carla. What a boy.

"Hey Twilight, what have you and Carla been up to?" Wendy asked. She was such a sweet child and her sister reminded me a lot of her.

"Oh nothing much really, just exploring. The city here is quite beautiful." Twilight responded.

"So Jess. Are you still on board for joining our team?" I ask.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to be with any other team!" She replied. Yes, this was a great decision.

_**2 month time skip**_

**_(Jess's POV)_**

We had just finished a job in Stella so we still had to travel. Luckily, I preformed a permanent troia spell on Natsue so he wouldn't get motion sickness ever again. I was really excited because tomorrow is my 16th birthday. It is the first birthday in 7 years that I get to celebrate with my sister.

"So how long till we get back to Fiore?" I asked really excited.

"Oh about 4 hours. Why are you so excited Jess?" Lucy asked.

"Oh tomorrows my 16th birthday." I said with a smile. They looked really surprised. As we were walking to the train station there was a sudden light, but then everything went black.

"Ow. What the fuck just happened?" I asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Natsue asked. I could tell he was pissed off.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza asked.

"Ya I think so." I looked around at everyone who was beginning to get up. I looked around to find out that we were in a completely different place.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea." I asked. I saw a person and asked him where we were. He said we were in Japan. Where's Japan? I walked back to my group.

"The man over there said we are in Japan. Where's that?" everyone just stared at me.

"Okay. I'll just call master." I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number. I put it on speaker for everyone to hear. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Hi Master." I responded.

"Oh Jess it's you. Is everything alright?" he questioned.

"Well, not exactly. We were on are way back from that job we took and there was a sudden flash of light then everything went black. When I woke up the surroundings were completely different. I asked someone where we were and he said we were in Japan. Where is that Master?" I explained.

"Oh no! Okay listen to me carefully. You are in a completely different world. They don't use magic there or know it exists, so don't use it. Go to Ouran Private High School. Talk to the principle, he is a friend of mine. Tell him you're from Fairy Tail. He will help you. We will try our best to get you back." His voice was stern.

"Yes Master. Hopefully we will see you soon." Erza said.

"Oh and Jess. Happy early birthday." He hung up.

"Okay lets go." Lucy said. We asked a man for directions and were on our way. It took us about an hour or so. The sun was setting. When we got to a huge gate there was a fancy private academy. We opened the gate and headed to what seemed to be the office. We knocked on the door and a man's voice was herd.

"Come in." The voice said. We all entered. A man with brown hair in a fancy suit was sitting behind a large desk. he looked at us.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We come from Fairy Tail. We were magically transported to your world. Makorav sent us here and said you could help us." Erza said. His face was shocked.

"Yes of course. Would you mind if called and talked to him about this situation." We nodded. He dialed the phone and talked to Makorav. He hung up.

"Okay. Well this seems to be quite interesting. So until they can get you back you can attend school here. This is a school for the rich so you must act like a rich person. What are your names and how old are you?" He asked

"My name is Jessica Skyna and I will be 16 tomorrow."

"I am Erza Scarlet and I am 18."

"I am Gray Fullbuster and I am 17 along with these two." He gestured to Lucy and Natsue.

"I am Lucy Heartfillia."

"I see. You are a rich child. This should be easy for you Miss Heartfillia." The man said.

"And I am Natsue Dragoneel."

"Okay. Jessica you will be in Year 2 Class A. Lucy, Gray and Natsue you three will be in Year 3 Class C. And Erza you will be in Year 4 Class F. Tomorrow is the first from spring break so the students shouldn't be to surprised, since it was their first break." He handed each of us a schedule.

"Your guild marks?" He asked we showed him ours.

"Okay all of yours will be hidden except for Lucy's. Tell them that it is a tattoo of your family." She nodded

"I will now take you to your rooms." He said. He lead us through the halls and pointed out our class rooms. He lead us to a huge door. When he opened it there was a main area with a TV and couches, tables and chairs. There were 6 doors around the room. There was a little kitchen area to the right of the common area.

"Each door is a room which has a bathroom and your uniforms." He began to leave when Erza stopped him.

"This room was made for us wasn't it?" Erza asked. Now that I think about it, it does seem that way.

"Don't forget that I am a wizard, too." and with that he left us in our room. We picked our rooms and then all sat in the common area.

"I'll make dinner, okay?" I asked with a smile. They nodded. I cooked a nice dinner consisting of ramen noddles and vegetables. While we were eating it, everyone seemed to enjoy it. I was happy. It was about 9pm now so we decided to go get ready for bed. I took a long bath and climbed into bed. Goodnight Wendy, I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Ouran High School Host Club. **_

_**AN: Not much to say. Please review. I saw that people actually read this. WOW! That is awesome. If you like it please review. I don't plan on giving up on this story. I love writing this. So ya.**_

_**Previously: Jess, Natsue, Gray, Lucy and Erza end up in Japan. The principle at a fancy private school is a wizard and friends with Makorav. He agrees to let them stay until they can go home. First day of school!**_

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

So we are in this crazy in new world and going to school. Just great. But it is Jess's 16th birthday today. We all got up an hour earlier than her to prepare a birthday breakfast. I made pancakes and bacon. Yummy! We are all ready when we hear a moan. Then a door opens and the birthday girl walks through.

"Happy Birthday Jess!" we all yell. She seems so shocked and happy. She smiled. Her hair was messy so it was really funny to see her that way. Actually her hair was still in her piggy tails.

"Hey, do you sleep with your hair up like that?" I ask.

"Ya. I never take my hair out. Ever! Anyway, thank you guys so much! This is amazing! The breakfast looks amazing!" she said. We all sat down and ate. It was actually really good.

"Tonight we will go out for dinner and you can get your presents!" Erza smiled at her. Jess's face lit up!

"Presents? I haven't gotten a birthday present since I was 5!" she said. Wow. 5 that was 11 years ago today.

"Oh no we have to get ready for school!" Gray said. I checked the clock. He was right. We only had 30 minutes!

"Okay put on your uniforms and Erza and Jess come into my room. I need to do your hair in a certain way." Then I left for my room. I opened the closet and there were the most ugly yellow dresses I had ever seen. But whatever. I put it on and put my hair in bun. I left one strand out that I put behind my hear. Then Erza and Jess came in.

"Okay Jess take your hair out." She got really uneasy when I said that.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Wait since your bracelets turn into swords, do your hair things turn into anything?" Erza asked.

"Ya. The right one turns into a whip and the left turns into a bow." she said. That is so cool.

"Yes you have to. But you can put them into your book bag so you still have them." She moaned. She held up her wrists to each of the hair pieces. She turned her bracelets and the hair pieces and bracelets opened. She took of the bracelets and the hair pieces. Her hair fell down to her elbow length and some covered her right eye. She looked really pretty, but also really shy like that. I decided that she should just keep it down like that. The I put Erza's hair in a side braid. By now we only had 5 minutes to get to class. We went into the common area where the boys were waiting. They looked really handsome in their uniforms. Especially Natsue. The blue blazer and black pants with a white shirt and black tie was well accented by his hair. You could see his muscles. Boy did he look hot. I just want to be by him every second of every day, but I dought he feels the same. I saw Gray staring at Jess who was hiding behind her hair. She looked so cute and innocent. I was still staring at Natsue though and he was staring at me.  
"We need to get to class!" Erza said and we all rushed to our classes. When Natsue, Gray and I entered the classroom all of the girls were staring at us, but I think mainly the boys. Then a blond boy who looked about 5 who was holding a bunny came over to us with a 17 year old black haired guy.

"Hey are you new here?" We nodded.

"Cool! I'm Mitzkoni Huninozuka, but call me Honey. This is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori! Welcome to our class" said Honey. My jaw dropped. This kid was 17!

_**(Jess's POV) **_

I walk into my classroom. It is pretty small, but everyone is looking at me. Probably because I'm knew. I hear singing and turn my head. The next thing I know is that I am hit in the head with a book bag and fell to the ground.

"Damn that hurt." I say.

The girls gasp. Then a blond guy, who is actually pretty cute (not as cute as gray though) comes to my side. I see a black haired guy with glasses behind him.

"Are you okay my delicate flower?" he asks.  
"What the hell I'm not a flower!" I say, but then I remember think rich.  
"I mean, yes I'm fine. Thank you though." I say. He holds out his hand and I take it. Arrrrrg! I hate it when I have to be like this. He helps me up and I brush off my dress. He picks up my book bag and hands it to me. All the girls swoon. At this point I am very confused.

"Are you new here?"blondie asks.

"Yes I am. My name is Jessica Skyna, but you can call me Jess." I say hoping I didn't mess up.

" I am Tamaki Suoh and this is my friend Kyouya Outori." he says as the glasses guy steps forward.

"It's nice to meet you both." I say sweetly. The teacher walks in and I find the perfect seat in the back corner by the window. After 3 hours of school it is lunch time. YAY! I walked out of the door, but am stopped by Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Princess why don't you come to our club so I can make up hitting you in the head this morning." He asks.

"No thank you I have friends I have to meet." I decline. I being to walk. I hear him say something into a walky-talky. Weird right? Then as I am walking to ginger twins grab my arms.

"Sorry, but you must come with us." One says.

"Bosses orders, says the other." says the other.

"I don't think so." I say and bop their heads. They let go of me and I walk away. Then I get hit in the head for the second time today. What a crappy birthday. I fall to the ground and the next thing I know is they are dragging me away. they are going in the direction that my friends classes are in. Yes!

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Let go of me! Gray! Natsue! Lucy! Erza! Help!" I scream. Luckily before I turn the corner I see pink hair. Yes I did it! The next thing I know a they are chasing the people who kidnapped me. They open a door and throw me on a couch. I stand up.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT! I JUST WANTED TO EAT WITH MY FRIENDS, BUT NOOOOO YOU HAVE TO DRAG ME AWAY!" I yell at them. I notice there are 6 boys and 1 girl dressed in a boy's uniform in the room. Then my friends come in probably because they heard me yelling.

"I am sorry my princess, but I had to make it up to you." Tamaki says.

"First of all, I am not a princess. Second of all, I forgave you for hitting me in the head with your book bag. Okay now I have 2 questions. 1. Why couldn't you let me be and 2. why is that girl wearing a boys uniform?" I ask as I point to her. The boys all gasp except for the two black hair ones.

"Haruhi is not a girl! She is most defiantly a boy!" I sigh.

"You're an idiot. First, you called her a she and secondly she looks like a girl. I'm surprised no one else has noticed yet." I say then he starts growing mushrooms in the corner.

"Jess are you alright?" Gray asks. I nod and smile.

"Oh, but I don't forgive the twins for hitting me on the head. I mean I was not expecting to get hit on the head twice on my birthday." I say as I cross my arms. I had to pull the birthday card, because I knew they would be even more sorry. I was looking for some entertainment after what had happened. I look at my friends who are all grinning knowing what my plan was.

"Oh my god it's your birthday! I am so sorry!" Blondie said. It was hilarious. I couldn't hold it in. I fell to the ground laughing my head off and so did my friends. They looked confused except for the twins who were also laughing.

"Man boss she..." one twin said

"got you good!" the other finished. I finished laughing and got up.

"Okay. You guys are cool. I assume you like to pranking?" I ask.

"Hell ya. Pulling the..." one said.

"it's my birthday prank is the best!" the other finished.

"Oh no it seriously is my birthday. It's my 16th birthday."

"Ya that is why she was coming to have lunch with us!" Natsue said. Nobody really noticed them until now.

"Hey you're in mine and Takashi's class." a little boy asked because of what he said I assumed he was 17. Pretty cool.

"Ya. We are." Lucy said.

"But seriously, why are you in a guy uniform and what are your names please." I ask.

"Oh ya. I'm Haruhi Fugioka. Year one and I kind of broke a vase and have to repay my debt. But then I did and love this club so I stayed." she said

"Okay cool. We won't tell." I smile.

"I'm Hikaru and this is Koaru. We are the Hitachi brothers." The twin said.

"I am Honey and this is Mori."

"As you know I am Kyouya and this is Tamaki."

"Cool. I'm Jess.

"I am Erza."  
"I'm Natsue!"  
"I'm Gray."  
"And I'm Lucy."

"Well with that I think we can stay!" I say and the boys light up.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Ouran High School Host Club. _**

**_AN: Okay so i am getting really excited because people are reading this, but no one has commented so please do!_**

**_(Koaru's POV)_**

Okay. This is really weird. First boss asks us to bring this new girl to the club. So we do it, but she bops us on the heads so she could leave. I mean I feel bad for hitting her on the head, but we had no choice. Then she has this crazy freak out. Then she pulls the birthday card which I thought was hilarious. And then it actually turned out to be her birthday. When she was laughing, she looked so beautiful. Her eyes were the color of the sky. except some of her blue hair covered her right eye. She looked so shy, and sweet. Wait! Am I having feelings for this girl!. Then she said she might as well stay.

"Yay! We can have birthday cake!" Honey yelled, but then Jess looked a little sad. Then immediately smiled to cover up. We all sat at a table with cake and tea. The girl Erza seemed really happy to have cake.

"So, how did you guys end up here at Ouran?" I asked. They all got uneasy. Jess was the one to speak.

"Well, you see. We all live in an orphanage. My parents died in a fire and so did Gray's. Erza was taken for child labor, but managed to escape. Natsue's parents also died. And Lucy's mother died and she ran away from her dad who didn't really care about her. So, one night we were sleeping and I heard a noise. Then I was drugged along with them. We woke up on a ship. They said we were going to Japan. Once we reached shore, we managed to escape. Then we called our "father" or the man who ran the orphanage and his friend is the principle here so he let us stay and attend school here. So ya." I couldn't believe that happened to them. The other members of the club had their jaws dropped. Well except Kyouya, who was writing in his black book.

"Wow. That really sucks. Do you guys have any family left?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm the only one with family still. I have a 12 year old sister." Jess said and she reached into her bag. She pulled out a picture. She handed it around and when I saw it I got sad. It was Jess and her sister. They had the same eyes and their hair color was the same. Jess's was put in pig tails with metal things, and the girls was just down like Jess's was at the moment. They looked a lot a like and so happy in the picture. Jess began to cry. I guess she really misses her. Gray hugged her and she sobbed into his chest. Damn it! I bet that guy likes her, too.

"Okay. Thanks for everything, but I think it's time we leave." Jess said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm afraid, I can't let you do that." Kyouya said. I was surprised, but not to much.  
"And why not?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you see we are needing more hosts, so I think Gray and Natsue would be great at that. So you must stay." he said.

"Oh hell no! I am noting that!" Natsue said. Gray nodded in agreement.

"Ya you can't just make them." Jess replied.

"Miss. I think you should cooperate. I'll have you know that I own a private police force." he smirked.

"Ya I have some news for you too Kyouya. I DON'T CARE!" she said. He flinched back. Nobody ever stands up to him. Then, he did something I think was to far.

"Honey, don't let them leave." he said. We immediately took cover.

"Honey is a master at martial arts so I think you should just stay." Jess just smirked.

"No. I will fight him and if I lose you can have Gray and Natsue here, but if I win you guys have to serve us for a month." She said. Kyouya just smiled.

"Deal." The shook on it. Everyone back up. Then Jess unzipped her dress. She began to get out of it.

"Umm Jess. What are you doing?" Lucy asked. Jess just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not fighting in a dress." She said and took it off. She was wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts. Okay then. She used some ribbon to tie her hair into a pony tail. She didn't look so shy anymore. She handed her uniform to Lucy.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you because your a girl." Honey said.

"I wasn't expecting you to." she smirked. Honey then charged. She then did a back handspring to avoid him. Him attacking and her using gymnastics to avoid went on for about 5 minutes. Then she got behind him and flipped him. He hit the floor with a thud. I was shocked. He instantly tripped her she fell on her ass. She then flipped up and punched Honey in the chest and he went flying to the other side of the room. The wall cracked. Kyouya was in awe. I guess he wasn't expecting this. Honey had lost.

"Okay I win." she said like it was no big deal. She put on her dress and shoes, then let her hair down.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Too easy. I knew Jess wouldn't let them win. The little boy then got up.

"How..how did you beat him?" Haruhi asked as if that was impossible.

"Oh easy. His size is an advantage because he is able to move fast and avoid quicker, but it also a disadvantage because if I hit one Mori he would only move about a foot and fall. But with Honey, he is so much smaller so he went flying.

"Wow you're amazing Jessi!" Honey said. Her face got cold and hard. Only Wendy called her Jessi. Man was she pissed. Everyone looked scared. She then did something that surprised me. She knelt down to his height and spoke.

"Honey please never call me that. My sister Wendy is the only one that calls me that." she said with a warm smile. She was the most beautiful girl in both worlds.

"Okay! So are you guys coming to the dance tomorrow?" Honey asked.

"Dance? What dance?" Lucy asked.

"Oh you don't know. There is a spring dance tomorrow. Our cherry tree is in full bloom so we have a dance. There is a prince and princess at the ball, too. I think you should be our princess." Tamaki said to Lucy while holding her chin. Oh no. This guy has no idea what he's in for. I assume he doesn't know that Natsue has a thing for Lucy. Jess and Erza looked like the knew exactly what was going to happen. Then Natsue jumped between Lucy and Tamaki. He put his arms out in a protective way. He growled at Tamaki, who hid behind Kyouya.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Natsue yelled. Lucy was blushing.

"Yes sir." Tamaki replied. His voice was full of fear. The bell rang.

"Oh no lunch is over!" Jess said and began to run. I followed with Natsue and Lucy. We managed to get back to our class just in time. We had about 4 more hours of class, until the bell rang once more. Yes! I thought I can get out of this uniform. I was walking to the door to meet Natsue and Lucy. We were just about to head out when a few girls stopped us.

"We're so excited that you decided to join the Host Club!" A girl said.

"Yes. Do you want to walk with us there?" Another asked. I was confused on what was going on. I really didn't want to disappoint them. I looked at Lucy and Natsue for back-up, but they were still shocked. I looked over to Honey, who was giving me a devious grin. Damn it! The kid out smarted us. I sighed.

"I would love to." I said. The girls squealed in joy. Natsue and Lucy had already seen Honey so the gave up. We walked to the club. Jess was already there. Sitting on the couch with Erza chatting. She saw me and they got up.

"Finally! We can leave now. Come on!" she said. Her eyes we closed and she was smiling.

"I'm sorry. You must of confused us with someone else. There is no way you are friends with these two. Plus, they're hosts so they won't be leaving." A girl said as she grabbed my arm. They all swarmed me giving me lovey dovy faces, but I just wanted to be with Jess. She looked mortified. She began to back up.

"Jess! Wait!" I don't think she heard me with all the girls. She was backed up to the wall, and the window was open. She didn't notice and she fell. NO! she fell out of a 4 story building and can't use her magic. Fuck!

"NO!" I yelled. I shoved the girls away and ran to the window. Jess was sitting in the pond. Her dress completely drenched, but she looked okay. I looked back. Lucy was **_freaking_** out. Natsue was just standing there and Erza was looking at me.

"She's fine." I say. Everyone let out a breath. She got back up here. Still soaking wet. She opened the doors. I went right to her and hugged her.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Ya thanks." The girls looked pissed. Jess noticed. She smiled at me. Her hair was wet, her smile kind. Then she did something that was unexpected. She kissed me. Her lips were smooth and tasted like strawberries. The girls gasped, but I dismissed it. I just wanted this to last forever. She then pulled away. She was blushing and hiding behind her hair. She was so cute. All I could do was kiss her back. It seemed to last for a million years, but then I pulled away.

"Wow." I whispered to her. She giggled. I turned to everyone else. Erza and Lucy were smiling. Natsue just looked confused. The host club didn't seem to shocked, but the girls were furious.

"How dare you!" One yelled.

"He's ours!" Another said. They took my arms and dragged me away, but this time Jess wasn't so easy. I mean she just fell out of building because of this.

"This is just bullshit!" She yelled.

"Honey, Mori stop them please. " she said and they did as they were told. The girls just looked confused.

"Mori. Honey why would you do that?" one asked. Before they could answer Jess stepped in.

"Okay listen up. Gray and I just kissed and you don't care. You think he is yours. I will let him be a host and all, but he is my boyfriend. So please don't expect too much. Anyway, I beat Honey in a fight at lunch, so now they have to do what we say for a month." she said. The girls calmed down a bit. Thank god.

(**_Natsue's POV)_**

What the hell just happened. Jess just kissed Gray. What was she thinking. I wish Lucy would kiss me that way. I really want to go to the dance with her, but I don't know how she would react. I don't want things to be awkward. Maybe I should talk to Jess. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kyouya spoke.

"Natsue. Your table will be over there." he pointed to one. UGGGGG why do I have to do this. i trudged over to my table. A few girls came over. Honestly I didn't if they weren't Lucy. Then she came over and sat at the table. Jess was at Hikaru's and Koaru's and Erza was at Honey's. Figures she loves cake.

"Hey Natsue!" Lucy said.

"Oh hey have you girls met Lucy?" The hadn't. We socialized until 4. Then the girls left. I sighed. I missed using magic, but at least I get to change.

"Hey, were going into town. Do you guys wanna come?" One of the twins asked.

"Sure and you guys can come to my birthday dinner!" Jess said.

"YAY!' Honey yelled.

"Ya, but we're gonna change first okay." I said. They all nodded.

"Meet you in the front gates in 20 minutes okay?" Lucy said. We all nodded. We walked back to our rooms and changed. We were all wearing our regular clothes. I had to use some magic so I lit up on fire.

"Natsue!" Erza yelled and I extinguished myself. We walked to the gate and saw the others had changed, too.

"Okay get in." Haruhi said as she climbed into the limo.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Just around town." Kyouya said. I stared out the window. The scenery was different. I missed Happy. Is he worried about me? Ya I bet he is. Lucy looked sad. Actually everyone did. I guess we all missed Fairy Tail.

"So what are those marks?" Haruhi asked. She pointed to my shoulder.

"Oh just tattoos." I said. I could see Lucy tearing up. I hugged her. She cried into my chest. After Jess saw that, she began to cry into Gray. I mean it was the first birthday in 7 years that she was going to spend with Wendy, but then we ended up here.

"Are you guys alright?" Honey asked.

"Ya. I just think we should leave. With that the car stopped and we got out. We were at a park. Jess's face lit up. She then quickly did a round-off back handspring. It was awesome. There were some bars so she jumped on to one stood on it and jumped to the higher one. She spun her self around it and then did a spin flip dismount. EPIC!

"Wow. That was awesome!" Lucy said.

"Okay let's go to dinner!" Erza said. I just noticed she was caring a present. We walked to a restaurant and ate. After that we gave Jess her present. She opened it and she began to tear up. She hugged us all. It was a gold necklace with the Fairy Tail mark on it. She put it on and it began to glow. We immediately got out of there. We went into an ally. We forgot it was magical. It glowed even brighter, then she was surrounded by a white ball. When it disappeared she was even more powerful than before. That was the surprise. She hugged us once more. With that we all headed back to school.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Dance**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail or Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**AN:Please please please comment. I started this story 3 days ago and I'm already on chapter 6! Woohoo! Please review! Sorry if I only get out 1 chapter each day, but being a freshman sucks sometimes. **_

_**(Lucy's POV) **_

I had to get up for school. I trudged out of bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it in a bun. I put on my uniform and went to have breakfast. Luckily, we only had classes till lunch, because of the dance! Yay! I wish Natsue would ask me to it. We went to our classes. After 3 hours of boredom, it was lunch time. We walked to see Erza and Jess talking. Then the host club sat with them we got our lunch and sat down. I sat between Natsue and Erza and Gray sat next to Jess who gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was soooooo cute. I wish Natsue and I were like that.

"So, Jess do you wanna go to the dance with me tonight?" Gray asked. She kissed him.

"I wouldn't wanna go with anyone else." She smiled.

"So do you guys have dress?" Haruhi asked. I froze. Jess got up and ran to the door. Erza and I followed, but then realized we had no idea where we were going.

"Can one of you take us?" I asked. Tamaki nodded and got up. We all sat in the car.

"So what's going on with you and Haruhi?" I asked.

"What...what are you talking about!? Nothings going on!" he said. It was really funny because he obviously likes her. We pulled up to a fancy shop. and got out of the car.

"Hey, why don't you go to the cafe over there, and we will join you once we're done." I asked. He simply nodded. We walked into the store. There were so many dresses. I found the perfect one. It was a strapless pink ballgown that went down to my ankles that was decorated with white trim. I found some opened toed pink strap heels. I saw Jess had found a sky blue spaghetti strap dress. it matched her eyes. It went down to her knees and was slightly poofy. She found some heels like mine, but they were white. Erza had found a beautiful dress. it was purple and strapless, but it tied around her neck. It went down to her ankles. It had a slit that went all the way to her thigh on the left side. At the bottom it was decorated with red and white flowers. She had some red heels to go with. We were in the changing room still in our dresses.

"Hey Erza I have trying to use requip magic and I can now requip back into my regular clothes if I'm not in them already!" Jess said. I was really shocked by that. She is now using 2 types of magic. Erza seemed shocked, too.

"Wow that's amazing! Can we see?" Erza asked. She nodded and requiped into her clothes. Even her piggy tails were back. We payed and then went to meet Tamaki.

"Find something?" He asked.

"Yes! We found the cutest dresses!" Jess squealed in delight. We got some coffee and left.

Wait, when did you change Jess?" He asked.

"Oh, I uh... brought a change of clothes." she said. Good cover, I thought. He seemed to buy it. SO we rode back to school and went our separate ways.

_**(Jess's POV)**_

Yay! I am so excited for the dance. After we got out of the car and waved Tamaki goodbye we went back to our room. Natsue and Gray were just sitting on he couch watching TV. I decided to go take a nice long bath before I had to get ready. I sat and soaked, thinking of Wendy. I missed her so much. I hope she's okay. I think I will call her tomorrow, since I'm to busy now. It was about 4 when I realized I should get out. I headed to Lucy's room. The girls were going to get ready together. I put on my dress and shoes. Then my fairy tail necklace. It added a nice touch.

"So what do you want me to do with your hair?" Lucy asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly didn't care. She smiled. I could see the ideas turning in her head. She ended up doing two french braids into a bun. It was really pretty. Erza put her hair up with chop sticks. She looked amazing. Lucy had curled her hair. I stepped out of the room to meet the boys. Gray was in a black suit with a white dress shirt and dark blue tie. Natsue was dressed in a red blazer, black pants, white shirt and red tie. Gray couldn't stop staring at me. I began to blush.

"You look amazing!" he said.

"So do you." We linked elbows as he escorted me to the ball room. The room was amazing. There was a crystal chandelier and marble floor. The walls were white. Girls and boys filled the room. We walked over to the host club.

"Wow! You all look amazing!" Haruhi said. She was dressed as a boy.

"Thanks so do you!" i said. The music turned slow.

"Would you like to dance?" Gray asked. I nodded and we walked over to the dance floor.

"Hey Lucy. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to dance?" Natsue asked shyly.

"I'd love to Natsue." Lucy replied and they came and danced next to us. Mori danced with Erza and the rest danced with other girls. I stared into Gray's eyes. He was so amazing. I kissed him passionately. Lucy looked over and saw that. I guess she knew Natsue would never make a move, so she leaned in and kissed him. His face lit up bright red. I thought he was gonna catch on fire. Gray and I laughed.

"Smooth fire freak!" Gray said, still laughing. Natsue just dismissed it. He enjoyed being with Lucy. It made me happy. I wish this moment never ended. The there was a gunshot. Screams everywhere.

"Honey! Mori! Get everyone to the walls away from the windows!" I yelled. The did so. Now it was just the Fairy Tail wizards in the middle of the room. A bunch of guys jumped through the windows. I clenched my fists. Then a guy. I assumed was the leaders stepped forward.

"Not so fast little fairys." he said. I was shocked how did he know who we were?

"How do you know us!?" Erza demanded.

"Because sweet cheeks. I'm a wizard just like you." He smirked. He had red hair and was tall. The crowd was confused. I glanced at my team. We wall nodded. Erza requipped into her regular armor with two swords and I requipped into my regular clothes. I pressed the buttons on my bracelets and two swords appeared. I heard the crowd gasp.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, I just want all of you to come with us." he said.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Fine. You give me no choice." he chanted and then something appeared. No not something, someone. Wendy!

"Wendy! How did you get her?" I growled. She was unconscious.

"That's not important. Now come over and the girl doesn't get hurt." he said. I was pissed. I sprouted my wings and flew into the air. He looked stunned. He obviously didn't know who he was messing with. Then, Natsue burst into flames, Lucy summoned Loki and Gray took off his shirt. They went and attacked the other guys. I was locked on the leader.

"Sky dragon shock!" I yelled, he immediately was shocked with volts of lighting. Ya know since I control weather. He got up though.

"Darkness aura!" he yelled, then a black aura surrounded me. I used the wind to protect me. This went on for 10 minutes. I was getting drained, but know my team had defeated the others. I needed to get Wendy back. I had no choice, but to use all my magic.

"Spirits of the heavens lend me your magic!" I yelled. My necklace began to glow. I felt power surging my body.

"SKY DRAGON CLAW!" I yelled. I then had a giant dragon claw made out of wind by my hand, and I clawed the guy. Then Everything went black.

**_(Tamaki's_****_ POV)_**

I had just witnessed some incredible shit. Okay, so I just learned that magic does exist. Jess turned into an angle. She had just beat this crazy guys. Then she fell, luckily Gray caught her before she hit the ground. This was a lot to process. Then, Gray, Erza, Natsue and Lucy left in a hurry with a small girl that I think was Jess's sister. I was confused. I decided to dismiss it for now. I had to get everyone out and homes. Once everyone left for home, the Host Cub went to where they were staying. We had some things we needed to sort out. I knocked on the door and a worried Lucy opened it.

"Come in." she said. I saw Erza, Natsue and Gray sitting on a couch with a man that had orange hair like the wins. He had glasses and was wearing a suit. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Okay. Please sit. I assume you would like some answers." Erza said. We all nodded.

"So we are wizards. I am a requip wizard. which means I can change armor and summon swords. Gray is and Ice make wizard. he can create things with ice. Lucy is a celestial wizard. She can summon spirits. This is Leo the Lion one of the spirits, but we call him Loki because he was a friend of ours before when knew he was a celestial spirit," she gestured to the guy in a chair. Then it hit me. She had summoned him to help her fight. "Natsue is a fire dragon slayer. He uses fire magic and he learned it from a dragon." My mouth dropped. A real dragon. "Jess is a sky dragon slayer. She uses the wind and air. She can also use and control weather. She was also taught by a dragon. The girl you saw us carrying was Wendy, Jess's little sister. She is also a sky dragon slayer. We come from Fairy Tail. A magical guild in another world. We were magically transported here, and we are trying to get back. Your principle here is also a Fairy Tail wizard." she finished. This was a lot to process.

"That is awesome!" Hikaru and Koaru said in usion.

"Wait so were is Jess?" Honey asked.

"She is resting. She used all of her magic energy getting her sister back. Now she will have to rest. I suggest you go and rest your self. " Erza said. I nodded and left.

**_Guys please review! Did you like it? I probably won't be able to update until saturday or sunday because we have family weekend at my school. I'm a boarding student if that makes it easier to understand._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Fairy Tail or Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**(Jess's POV)**_

I woke up to sun in my face.I was in bed and I was in a lot of pain. I slowly reached a sitting position. The images that had happened flowed through my head. Wendy unconscious, that guy fighting me and me defeating him. I had bandages on my right shoulder, left arm, left knee and some on my face. I managed to get out of bed and to the living room. Everyone was gone. I looked at the clock, and it said it was 3:30. That means everyone was at the Host Club. I didn't bother changing into my uniform and I made my way to the club. I barely had the strength to walk, but managed to get there. I opened the door quietly, so nobody noticed. Everyone was chatting, but the Fairy Tail members looked quite sad. I closed the door a little bit loudly so people would notice. Once it closed everyone looked up. I saw a little girl with blue hair stand up. I began to cry. Tears rolled down my face. I ran to hug her. I couldn't care less about my pain. I embraced the little girl who was hugging me back, while crying into me. The girls began squeal in the background. She smelt like a summer breeze as always. I suddenly felt magic through my body. She was healing me. I was no longer in pain.

"Wendy, you didn't have to do that." I said as I brushed her hair out of her eyes. She had grown about and inch taller.

"I know. You've just been unconscious for 3 days now." she said.

"3 days?'" I asked. I was out that long.

"Ya. We were all so scared." Lucy said as I turned around. Lucy, Natsue, Gray and Erza were looking at me. I ran over to Gray and kissed him. It felt like it had been a thousand years since I had kissed him. I pulled away and smiled at him. I smiled back. I looked back at Wendy who was really confused.

"You...you and Gray?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh and me and Lucy!" Natsue said while holding her hand. Wendy fainted. I laughed. I picked her up and laid her on the couch. She was wearing a school uniform, which was surprising because she was only 12 and not old enough for high school.

"Why is she wearing a school uniform?" I asked.

"Oh because she is the new maid for the host club!" Kyouya said.

"Ha! That's hilarious. No seriously why is she?" I asked once again. They all stared at me blankly.

"Uh Jess. She really is the new maid." Lucy stared. The wind picked up around me. How dare they!

"How dare you! She's only 12 and you made her a maid!" I yelled. A tornado was forming around me. I was so angry. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Wendy was looking at me with her brown eyes. I melted and calmed down.

"It's okay. I broke a vase and don't have money so I am paying off my debt." She said with a smile. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out money and gave it to Kyouya who looked surprised.

"Here. This should be enough. Now Wendy won't have to work for you." I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I will only except work." he said back.

"Well in that case.." I said and pressed a button on one of my hair pieces. Half of my hair fell down. My bow and quiver appeared. Kyouya stepped back as I pointed an arrow at his throat.

"Are you sure you won't except money?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Yes. I'm sure." he smirked. I then shot 2 arrows like lightning and he was pinned against the wall by his arms. I walked up to him. I could hear the rest of the club hide.

"Jessi. Please don't do this." I heard Wendy say.

"Fine." I press the button on it and my hair is back up. Kyouya just smirked, but instead of giving up I quickly turn around and kick him in the nuts. He falls in pain.

"Ha! You thought I would give up easy! Big mistake." I turn and walk over to Wendy.

"Okay. I have had enough of this place when do we get to go home?" I ask.

"I don't know. Mater hasn't figured that out yet." Erza responds.

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGG! This sucks! I just want to go home!" I say. I look out the window and see sun shining on the grass with a nice breeze. I then spread my wings and grab Wendy. I jump out of the window and we fly. I can tell she is enjoying this because she's laughing. I really missed her. I didn't want her to have to stay here in a new world. I flew back in the window and put her down. I held my hands around my necklace and begin to collect all my power. I felt so much magical energy rushing through me. I then concentrated on making a portal back home. I succeeded and a white vortex appeared.

"Come on guys. We're going home! Thanks for everything guys!" I say as I step through the portal. The next thing I know is that we are standing in front of the guild.

"Welcome home!" I say, and we go inside.

_**Well thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!**_

**_Sincerely_**

_**melonlord526**_


End file.
